Leia Organa of Alderaan
Story She was born of Padme and Anakin, but at the moment her father became Darth Vader, and she was adopted by king Bail Organa. She grow up without knowing she was adopted and that she had a twin brother, Luke. Like her adoptive parents, she rebelled against the Galactic Empire and stole the plans of the weapon known as the Death Star. But Leia was then kidnapped by Darth Vader and sent the plans away, hidden in a droid, R2D2. She refused to talk and saying to Darth Vader and Moff Tarkin where rebels hide. Until they destroyed her planet, Aldeeran, and presumably killed her adoptive parents. Leia lied and pretended they were on Tatooine. Later on, she was freed by Luke (who found R2D2), and his accomplices Han Solo and Chewbacca. They joined the rebels, and Luke, Han Solo and Chewbacca helped to destroy the Death Star. In the end, Leia rewarded them with medals. A few months later, she took refuge on Hoth, where a love story begin between her and Han Solo. They later go on planet Bespin, where a friend of Han, Lando Carlissian, betrays them. She see Han carbonated alive, but she is then saved by Lando who bring Luke, Chewbacca and her out of Galactic Empire's hands. Han is sold to a creature named Jabba, and at first Leia tries to save him by disguising into a hunter named Boush. But she is discovered, and Jabba keep her as a slave, until Leia strangle him with her own chains. The rebels then flee to the moon of Endor and befriend the local creatures (ewoks). There, Luke confesses that he knows now that Darth Vader is his father, and Leia his sister. While go and confront Vader, Han and Leia help taking down the second Death Star. It's destroyed, Darth Vader dies redeemed, and the Galactic Empire collapses. 30 years later, Leia turn out to have becoming a general. By the end of the movie The Rise of Skywalker, ''she dies and becomes a Force ghost. Personality She's very strong minded, even when distressed. She notably managed to resist a truth serum, and killed Jabba who tried to enslave her. She is intelligent and determined. Trivia -She appears in ''Star Wars: episodes III, IV, V, VI, VII, ''and in the expanded universe ''Star Wars legends. -Her kingdom is the planet Aldeeran. It's destroyed by now and she was actually adopted by the sovereigns, making Leia a princess in name only. -Still, her biological mother was an elected queen for a few years. -Leia is portrayed by Carrie Fisher. -Her story first remind of the standard video game of the era, where you must "save the princess". But Leia is shown very capable once freed, and is in fact a badass damsel. -Carrie Fisher hated the metal bikini she was put in in the episode VI, and advised the female actresses of the next Star Wars movies to not accept to wear such a thing. The bikini was quite popular among fans, for evident titillating reasons, but they tend to forget Leia was not especially pleased when put in. Disney, which bought Lucasfilms in 2012, decided in 2015 to not use the bikini in the merchandise any more for that reason. -Leia always wear her hair braided in some way. -Despite Disney's purchase, Leia is not considered an official Disney princess. Gallery Leia.jpg ArmedAndSexyLeia-OfficialPix.jpg|Episode 1 Carrie-Fisher-Princesse-Leia-de-Star-Wars-ne-supporte-plus-son-poids_exact294x221_l.jpg|Ceremony Princess-Leia-wearing-a-Hoth-snowsuit.jpg|Hoth tumblr_n8b0utKugu1tg9gcwo2_400.jpg|Bespin Boushh.jpg|Boush disguise PrincessLeia.jpg|Endor 0b1868ef655cdd05199019ac8f0d48e8.jpg|Ewoks's village star-wars-princess-leia.jpg|Episode VII Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Sisters Category:Adopted princesses Category:Badass princesses Category:Damsels in distress Category:Movies princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Adults Category:Disney princesses Category:Deceased princesses